Custodis Opacum
by Serpens Slytherin
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Corvus et Phoenix": Während Harry Potter sich durch das Trimagische Turnier kämpft, treiben ein peinlicher Großvater, zwei hibbelige Gryffindor und ein gehässiger Slytherin Serena fast in den Wahnsinn.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Prolog: Kuttenträger & Jobangebote**

Freitagabend.  
Zauberer aus der ganzen Welt freuten sich auf das Qudditchfinale und fieberten dem Spiel Irland - Bulgarien in England entgegen, während etwa zur selben Zeit in Selby, einer kleinen Stadt in der britischen Grafschaft North Yorkshire am Fluss Ouse - ca. 20 km südlich von York und 30 km östlich von Leeds, eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt zögernd Hidden Castle betrat.

Ihr wurde gesagt, dass man sie hier treffen würde, um über ihr Anliegen zu verhandeln.

Sie würde ihnen, ihnen beiden, ein durchaus reizvolles Angebot machen:  
Toleranz gegenüber dem Wesen des Einen, die er sich seit endlosen Jahren herbeisehnte.  
Freiheit, um die man den Anderen vor vielen Jahren betrog.

Doch würden die Beiden die damit verbunden Pflichten akzeptieren?  
Anstrengende Forschungsarbeit, nächtelanges Recherchieren, mühsames Filtern von Informationen, aufwendige Experimente die einen an die Grenzen der Leistungsfähigkeit trieben und, natürlich, die gefährlichen Jagten.

Die Fremde war vertieft in ihren Gedanken:

_Doch das war nur ein kleiner Preis für die Gegenleistung die sie erhalten würden._

Sie würden Fragen stellen, sicher, doch würden sie in absehbarer Zukunft keine Antworten erhalten - die Hintergründe mussten verborgen bleiben, auch wenn sie treue Verbündete des Phoenix waren.

Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel, zu schmerzlich wäre die Wahrheit.

Nein, die Wahrheit wird im Dunkel bleiben, vielleicht für immer. 

Leisen Schrittes durchquerte die Fremde das Schloss, den aufwirbelnden Staub und das Ungeziefer ignorierend.

Ein zweiter Schatten dicht hinter ihr, in dem man hier und da - wenn der Mond durch das rissigen Gemäuer einen Weg ins Innere fand - gelbe, wachende Augen aufblitzen sah.

Endlich nahm sie den flackernden Schein einer Kerze durch einen Türspalt wahr, doch sie zögerte die Tür zu öffnen.

_Mädchen nimm deinen Mut zusammen,- scholt sie sich selbst - keinen Rückzieher jetzt! _

Leise knarrend öffnete sie die Tür und gab den Blick auf vier Gestalten frei, welche sich nun alle der Tür zuwandten.

Der Ersten, den die Fremde sah, war ein recht zerzaust wirkender Mann Ende dreißig, mit hellbraunen Haaren, die mittlerweile mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. 

Seine Kleidung war schäbig, aber ordentlich und sauber, doch war er eindeutig zu dünn, fast unterernährt, seine Haltung verriet Anspannung, was man bei einer derartigen Situation wohl nachvollziehen konnte.

Sein Gesicht wirkte durchaus jugendhaft, doch vom Leben geprägt.  
Seine Augen waren in einem wundervollen honigfarbenen Braunton, fast gelblich schienen sie zu leuchten - man könnte sie als lebendig und froh bezeichnen wenn nicht tief in ihnen eine gewisse Melancholie schimmern würde, eine Leere an der man sah, dass ihm gewaltsam geliebte Teile seines Lebens genommen worden waren - dort wo einst dieses Leben Platz fand, jene Menschen, die diese Augen zum Leuchten brachten - lag nun nur noch tiefe, reine Trauer.

Die Fremde spüre durch seine Augen zwei Blicke auf sich ruhen, einen menschlichen und einen, der von animalischer Beobachtung zeugte.

_Er muss es sein, der den Wolf in sich trägt._

Remus John Lupin - der Mensch.  
Moony - der Wolf.

Die zweite Person, rechts neben dem Wolf, war etwa im selben Alter.  
Sein Gesicht mochte früher als schön bezeichnet worden zu sein, doch nun zogen sich tiefe Falten durch das einst ebene Antlitz.  
Die Haare waren dunkel, strähnig und viel zu lang, die Kleidung war ebenso dreckig und verkommen. Wie der Braunhaarige war er viel zu dünn, seine Haltung war lauernd, als würde er in jedem Moment mit einem Angriff rechnen.

Die Konturen seines Gesichts waren hart, zeugten von Argwohn und Zweifel, seine blauen, grau schimmernden Augen musterten den Eindringling skeptisch.

_Ja, zweifellos. Das musste Sirius sein.  
Ich kenne diese Augen, doch meist sehen sie mich liebevoll und zärtlich an, manchmal tadelnd und vorwurfsvoll, doch nie habe ich in diesen Augen ein derartiges Misstrauen gesehen._

Wenn ich ihn genau betrachte, fällt mir die Ähnlichkeit auf, sie ist da - doch 12 Jahre Askaban haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Fast muss ich lachen als die gerade Nase anfängt sich aristokratisch zu Kräuseln, ein typisch black'sches Merkmal, das ich von meinem Vater nur zu gut kenne.

Wart nur Freundchen, glaub nicht, dass du es einfach haben wirst, ich wurde vor dir gewarnt, deine Eigenarten von damals wurden mir vor meinem Auftrag offen gelegt - dein Hang zu gemeinen Scherzen, deine scharfe Zunge, deine verletzenden Kommentare, das permanente Sticheln und dein übergroßes Ego, das du anscheinend immer noch mit dir herumträgst obwohl du im Innersten verletzlicher bist als ein neu geborenes Häschen. 

Doch mir wurde gesagt wie ich dich in den Griff bekomme, wie ich dich handhaben muss.

Der dritte im Bunde war ein Zauberer - zweifellos ein Zauberer den man unter Millionen Muggeln anhand seiner Kleidung identifizieren konnte. 

Er trug einen türkisen Umhang, der die Fremde an die Farbe eines seichten Meeres erinnerte, reich verziert mit allerlei Sternchen in allen Größen, dazu einen passenden übergroßen Hut mit dem selben Muster.

Der wallende Bart sowie die langen Haare und die Halbmondbrille auf der leichten Adlernase verliehen seinem gütigen Gesicht den letzten Schliff.  
Munter und überschwänglich funkelten die hellblauen Augen

_Ich weiß genau was jetzt kommt..._

„Hallo Liebes, Zitronenbonbon?", durchbrach die fröhliche Stimme des Direktors der Zauberschule Hogwarts die Stille.

„Nein, danke Albus. Du weißt, wir haben wichtiges zu besprechen."  
Die sanfte, eindeutig weibliche Stimme, klang gedämpft, durch die weit ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze.

„Aber Liebes, das hat Zeit. Möchtest du dich nicht erst mal vorstellen?"

„Nun, erst wenn ich alle anwesenden Herrschaften im Blickfeld habe.   
Professor? Sie brauchen sich nicht vor mir zu verstecken." 

„Ich hätte allen Grund dazu.", kam die pikierte Antwort aus dem Schatten. Ruhig, dunkel und weich wie Samt.

Eine schwarze Gestalt schien förmlich aus dem Dunkel zu entstehen: groß, hager, mit fettigen, schulterlangen dunklen Haaren, die im starken Kontrast zu der hellen, fast ungesund blassen Haut standen.  
Die schwarzen Augen zeigten keine Gefühlsregung, verrieten nichts über die Gedanken und Empfindungen des Mannes.  
Die lange, gebogene Nase stach förmlich aus dem hageren, schmalen Gesicht heraus, die schmalen Lippen, die nie zu Lächeln schienen waren eingefasst zwischen zwei zynisch-bitteren Linien, die seitlich die Mundwinkel begrenzten.

Ein leises, weibliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum:  
„Aber Professor, sie werden doch nicht nachtragend sein?"

„In Anbetracht der Umstände würde ich sagen - nein."

Mit blitzenden Augen neigte der Tränkemeister seinen Kopf leicht nach Rechts, in Richtung des Ex-Sträflings.  
„Sie sind mit der Geißel Slytherin's gestraft genug. Wissen Sie wirklich, worauf Sie sich einlassen?"

Der Stuhl kippte geräuschvoll um, als Black aufsprang und Snape in altbekannter Manier anfauchte:  
„Deine Meinung interessiert hier keinen Schniefelus, geh zurück in deinen Kerker und leiste den Ratten Gesellschaft, die können deinen Anblick vielleicht ertra..."

Plötzlich ertönte ein dumpfes Grollen aus der Dunkelheit, gelbe Augen blitzen auf und bevor Sirius sich versah, stand er einem dunklen, stattlichen Exemplar Wolf gegenüber, dessen Länge ca. 210 cm inklusive Schweif, und dessen Schulterhöhe an die 90 cm betrug.

Seine Erscheinung an sich war eher kläglich, man möchte sie fast als räudig bezeichnen:  
Ein wenig dürr, fast unterernährt, Narben die von vergangenen Kämpfen zeugten, gelbe - fast goldschimmernde Wolfsaugen - wach und intelligent, in diesem Augenblick mit gefährlichem angrifflustigem Flackern.   
Die Behaarung im Bereich des Nackenfells war gesträubt, die Lefzen hochgezogen, die Ohren dicht angelegt, der Schwanz waagerecht zum Körper und der Rücken leicht nach oben gebogen.

Eine unverkennbar bedrohliche Haltung Sirius gegenüber, der genau zu verstehen schien, dass er, sollte er einen Schritt weiter gehen, nicht mehr lange genug leben würde, um diesen Wolf genauer betrachten zu können.

„Ruhig mein Junge", lachte die Fremde leise, „er hat es bestimmt nicht abfällig gemeint. Sicher wird er sich gleich bei Professor Snape entschuldigen, nicht wahr, Mister Black?

Sie müssen wissen, Midnight mag es nicht, wenn man seine Freunde beleidigt - er hat nun mal nicht viele. 

Professor Snape scheint es ihm angetan zu haben und auch ich muss sagen, dass ich sowohl höchsten Respekt vor seiner fachlichen Kompetenz, als auch vor ihm als Person, habe.

Somit können Sie damit rechnen, dass ich jede Beleidigung, jede Kränkung und jeden abfälligen Kommentar ihm gegenüber persönlich nehme und dementsprechend ahnden werde."  
War die Stimme der Fremden anfangs ruhig und melodisch, so wies sie nun einen eisigen Tonfall auf, der ihre Drohung untermauerte - wie du ihm, so ich dir!

Black starrte mit ungläubigem Blick zu der immer noch vermummten Gestalt.

Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf Albus, der ein reges Interesse an einem alten, am Boden liegenden Landhausbild zu haben schien, weiter zu Remus der den Wolf mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Faszination anstarrte, bis hin zu Snape der ein selten selbstgefälliges Grinsen zur Schau trug. 

Als der Gryffindor wieder zum Wolf sah, musste er mit Entsetzen feststellen dass dieser ihm weit näher war, als noch Sekunden zuvor, erschrocken durch diese Feststellung hopste er, auf höchst ungrazile Art, ein Stück nach hinten.

„Rufen Sie ihn zurück!", Sirius Stimme verriet Angst, „Es tut mir leid, okay? Schnie... Snape und ich hatten noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis, jetzt ruf ihn bitte zurück."

Die Fremde sah in Richtung des Tränkemeisters, der nun auf den Wolf zuging und ihn über den Kopf streichelte.

„Ist gut, Midnight.", raunte der Slytherin dem Wolf zu. Man hörte deutlich die Genugtuung in seiner Stimme, einen Sieg im ewigen Krieg Snape/Black, davongetragen zu haben.  
Der Wolf murrte kurz auf und wendete sich dem Tränkemeister zu, um ihn winselnd und schwanzwedelnd zu begrüßen.

„So ist das also, kaum ist der feine Professor da, wirst du zu einer untreuen Tomate.", beschwerte sich die Fremde.

„Wie Sie selbst einst sagten, liebe Kollegin - ich habe einen Groupie.", kam es nun deutlich erheitert von dem ansonst so düstren Tränkemeister, der den Wolf nun innig hinter dem Ohr kraulte.

„Nicht nur einen, mein Lieber.", kam prompt die neckende Antwort, „Zudem werde ich mir diesen Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen, Professor, Sie haben mich soeben als öffentlich als Kollegin bezeichnet.  
Ich hoffte eigentlich, Fanfaren würden erklingen und Tänzer den Raum stürmen, sollte dieser Fall jemals eintreten." Leises, helles Lachen erklang unter der Kapuze.

Der Tränkemeister wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Werwolf dass erste Mal an diesem Abend das Wort ergriff: „Wer zum Teufel sind Sie eigentlich?"

Zustimmend nickte auch der zweiten Gryffindor: „Es ist unhöflich sich nicht vorzustellen. Warum verdecken sie ihr Gesicht? Ist ihr Anblick derart scheußlich?", fragte Black deutlich gehässig.

„Das Stimmt schon, Liebes.", mischte sich Albus ein, der scheinbar sein Interesse an dem Bild verloren hatte.  
„Nimm die Kapuze ab und zeig Sirius", die hellblauen Augen blitzten belustigt auf, „dass du keinen Grund hast dich zu verstecken."

Ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem Rascheln erklang. „Wie du meinst... Großvater."

Die Kapuze glitt herunter und gab den Blick auf eine junge, hochgewachsene Frau frei, welche höchstens zwanzig Jahre jung war.

Dunkle Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern, die Haut war blass, mehr als kränklich bleich zu bezeichnen.  
Die Gesichtsform scharf, mit fein ersichtlichen Wangenknochen, einer geraden, kurzen Nase, blassen Lippen und tiefen, dunklen Augenringen.

Das wirklich faszinierende ihr waren die Augen:  
Ein paralysierendes Saphirblau.

Ihr Blick fiel forschend auf Sirius und es schien dem Gryffindor, als könne sie direkt in seine Seele blicken. Als er spürte wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen wandte die Fremde den Blick ab und fixierte Remus mit demselben eisigen Blick. 

Schlussendlich wurde ihr Blick weicher.  
Zwar war er noch immer durchdringend, doch nicht mehr derart feindselig wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Mister Black, Mister Lupin, verzeihen sie meine Manieren.  
Mein Name ist Serena Serpens Shadows und ich bin hier, um ihnen einen Job anzubieten."


	2. Schlangen, Löwen & Direktoren

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1 (1/1): Schlangen, Löwen & Direktoren**

„Serpens - ein Slytherin.", schnaubte Sirius mit deutlicher Abneigung in der Stimme, „Warum sollten wir für dich arbeiten?"

Serena's Züge erhärteten sich.  
„Zum ersten Mr. Black", zischte die Neue in einem eiskalten Ton, „sollten wir uns einmal über den Begriff 'Vorurteile' unterhalten. Der Hut hatte die Wahl - und zog Slytherin Gryffindor vor."

„Du bist...", warf Sirius ein, doch er kam nicht weit damit.

„Zum Zweiten, Black", kam es nun etwas lauter, „unterbrechen Sie mich gefälligst nicht!  
Ich sehe schon, dass ich Ihnen einen Intensivkurs zum Thema 'Konversation, Manieren & höfliches Verhalten' geben muss, sollten Sie mein Angebot akzeptieren und ich es nicht aufgrund Ihres unmöglichen Verhaltens zurückziehen.  
Zum Dritten, Mister Black", verächtliches Schnauben seitens Serena, „ich wüsste nicht seit wann Sie das Recht hätten, mich mit einem 'Du' anzusprechen.  
Dieses Privileg haben Familienmitglieder, Verwandte, Kollegen und Freunde, sowie Männer mit denen ich geschlafen habe. An eine derartige Verbindung mit Ihnen kann ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern!"

Stille.

Die Blicke der verbleibenden vier Anwesenden waren jeder für sich Gold Wert:  
Ein verwirrter Werwolf, dem man ansah, dass er nicht wusste was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, Sirius pikiert über gewisse angesprochenen Aspekte, Albus der wieder reges Interesse an einem alten Bild fand - diesmal eine Frontansicht des Schlosses zu besseren Zeiten - und Severus, der zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein schiefes Grinsen zur Schau trug.

„Sie ist deine Enkelin, Albus?", fragte Remus und durchbrach damit die unangenehme Stille.

Auch das Interesse des Direktors an dem Bild schien verebbt zu sein.  
„Ja und nein, mein Lieber. Serena und ich sind nur indirekt Blutsverwandt, doch ich hielt sie am Tag ihrer Geburt auf den Armen und bin ihr sofort rettungslos verfallen. Wisst ihr, sie war so ein hübsches Baby, so klein und hilflos, sie brachte die Augen kaum auf weil ihr Gesicht so verrunzelt war, außerdem schrie sie wie im Spieß und ihr kleines Köpfchen war schon ganz rot - das war so niedlich und..."

„Großvater, ich denke das reicht!"  
Die Wangen des Mädchens hatten mittlerweile einen deutlichen Rotschimmer angenommen, der dem von Sirius in nichts nachstand.

„Wie dem auch sei... wo war ich? Ah ja. Sera war etwa zwei Jahre als sie ihr erstes Wort sprach.  
Sie zeigte auf Devon und sagte 'Daddy' - es war so putzig! - schon gut Liebes, nicht aufregen.  
Devon war so unglaublich stolz, er trug sie herum und brabbelte ständig auf sie ein, sie solle noch mal Daddy sagen, stattdessen sah sie mich an und sagte 'Grandy' es war einfach..."

„Ja, Großvater - es war ZU niedlich.", brummte das Mädchen entnervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das war es wirklich, Liebes. Seid diesem Tag bin ich ihr Großvater.", der ältere Zauberer strich sich selbstzufrieden durch den langen Bart und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

„Sie haben Albus quasi adoptiert?", fragte der Werwolf amüsiert.

„In der Art - Albus ist mein Großvater, Mentor, Vertrauter und Freund. Ich denke damit wäre das geklärt. Albus?"

„Wir sollten uns setzen, meine Lieben, ich denke Sirius und Remus wollen Einzelheiten hören.", erwiderte Dumbledore und nickte in Richtung eines kleinen Tisches.

Nachdem sich die vier gesetzt hatten - Albus rechterhand neben Serena, linkerhand Severus und zu dessen Füssen Midnight - Remus und Sirius auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des alten Tisches, verfielen die vier in Schweigen.

Während die beiden jungen Gryffindor das Mädchen musterten, sah sich die Slytherin in dem kleinen Zimmer um:  
Der Raum an sich war eher klein, ausgestattet mit einem Tisch mit fünf Stühlen, mehren Landschaftsbildern die herabgefallen waren und auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, einem kleinen Fenster und einer alten Kommode.  
Auf dem Tisch spendeten drei Kerzen ein schummriges Licht, unruhig flackerten sie im Wind der seinen Weg durch allerhand Risse im alten Gemäuer fand.  
Es war Sommer, Anfang der Ferienzeit in Hogwarts, so war der Wind nicht kalt sondern eine angenehm warme Brise, die mit dem Feuer der Kerzen spielte und gespensterhafte Schatten an die Wände zeichnete.

„Liebes, ich dachte Fawkes wäre bei dir?", warf der Direktor überraschend ein.

Das Mädchen schmunzelte: „Er ist bei meinem Vater und leistet ihm Gesellschaft, bis sein Portschlüssel freigeschaltet wird. Außerdem war mein Vater besorgt, weil ... nun wegen des Treffens hier.  
Ich sagte ihm er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, da Midnight mich begleitet und du auf mich aufpassen wirst." Serena's Augen wurden warm, ihre Züge weich, als sie Dumbledore zulächelte. „Du kennst das doch Großvater, er macht sich ständig Sorgen wegen mir, meiner Arbeit, meinem Privatleben, meiner Gesundheit und, und, und..."

Der Direktor zwinkerte belustigt: „Du weißt doch, dass du sein Ein und Alles bist."

Das Mädchen seufzte und sah Dumbledore tadelnd an: „Ich bin kein Kind mehr..."  
„Du wirst immer sein Kind sein", Albus legte seine Hand auf die ihre, „und meines."

„Und du bist reichlich sentimental, Großvater." Serena lächelte und man sah ihr an, dass seine Worte sie berührten.

„Ich bin ein alter M..."

„Du bist nicht alt Großvater", erwiderte Serena, „die Sentimentalität kommt daher, dass du ein Gryffindor bist."

„He", warf Sirius ein, „was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Black, haben Sie schon mal einen sentimentalen Slytherin gesehen?", mischte sich nun Snape ein.

„Nein.", ätzte Black, nun wieder voll in seinem Element, „Ich wüsste nicht dass Slytherins überhaupt Gefühle haben Schnie..."

Ein Grollen, das zu einem Knurren anschwoll, gelbe Augen die über den Tischrand genau in Sirius' Augen sahen.  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass ich noch nie einen sentimentalen Slytherin gesehen habe, SNAPE."

„Sehen Sie.", war die kurze Antwort, die folgte - nicht ohne, dass Genugtuung in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters mitschwang.  
Snape schien es zu gefallen, dass Black in Midnight eine Gefahr sah, der er lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

„Slytherin's haben durchaus Gefühle, Mister Black, aber ich bin nicht hier um mit Ihnen über Gryffindor und Slytherin zu diskutieren oder Ihnen zu erklären, was es bedeutet ein Slytherin zu sein...", Sirius schnaubte abfällig und verdrehte die Augen, „... ich würde mich an Ihrer Stelle zurück halten, Black, Midnight ist zwar ein Wolf, doch er versteht was Sie sagen.  
Er weiß, dass Professor Snape Slytherin ist, er weiß, dass mein Vater ein Slytherin ist, und, zu guter Letzt, dass ich zur Hälfte Slytherin bin."

Black murmelte: „Schon gut.", was das Mädchen auf einen temporären Waffenstillstand schließen ließ.

„Er ist ein Canis Lupis Obscurum, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin überrascht, Mister Lupin." Die Dunkelhaarige schenkte dem Werwolf ein freundliches Lächeln: „Nur wenige wissen, welcher Rasse Midnight angehört."

„Dunkelwölfe zählen, meines Wissens, zu den ausgestorbenen Arten. Ich habe viel über sie gelesen, es soll die intelligenteste und loyalste Wolfsrasse sein, aber ich habe noch nie ein echtes Exemplar gesehen - sicher, in Büchern und auf Bildern, aber es ist etwas besonderes einem echten Dunkelwolf gegenüber zu stehen."

„Er sieht räudig aus.", brummte der Animagus, dem man ansah, dass er diesen Wolf skeptisch gegenüber stand.

Ein helles Lachen erklang: „Er ist seit fünfzehn Jahren bei mir. Anfangs war es um einiges schlimmer.  
Midnight war abgemagert, zerzaust und verletzt, seine Augen waren stumpf und glanzlos. Seit dieser Zeit hat er sich prächtig entwickelt! Seine Lebensgeister sind zurück, die Wunden geheilt, und zugenommen hat er auch." Das Mädchen hielt inne und blickte den Wolf an, der immer noch schützend vor dem Tränkemeister lag.  
„Mh, ich kann machen was ich will, ihn mit allen möglichen Kalorienbomben füttern - er nimmt nicht zu! Merlin weiß, dass ich ihm am Liebsten noch 10 Kilo auf die Rippen packen würde."

„Entschuldigt Kinder, ich fürchte ich war gerade ein wenig abgelenkt. Sprichst du von Midnight oder Severus, Liebes?"

„ALBUS!"

„ALBUS!"

„Ich bin mit meinem Gewicht vollkommen zufrieden.", keifte der Tränkemeister aufgebracht in Richtung des älteren Magiers.

„Ich spreche von Midnight, Großvater.", kam es hörbar pikiert von dem angesprochenem Mädchen.

„Außerdem wissen wir nicht was Snape wirklich unter seine Robe verborgen hat, es ist wie ein Mysterium! Bestimmt versteckt er irgend etwas darunter, erinnert euch an Quirrell, vielleicht wächst ihm Voldemort aus dem Bauch oder Ar.."

„SIRUS!"

„SIRUS!"

„BLACK!"

„Bei Merlin, ruhe jetzt!", fauchte die Slytherin genervt und blitzte Sirius und Remus an: „Wollen sie jetzt wissen welche Stelle ich Ihnen anbiete oder nicht?!"

Alle drei, Sirius und Remus sowie Severus, der ebenso informationslos wie die beide anderen war, schwiegen.

Ihre Neugier übertraf ihre Streitlust bei weitem. Meistens.

Serena lehnte sich zurück: „Ich wurde von Albus informiert, dass Ihre momentane Situation eine gewisse Problematik aufweist.  
Mister Black, Sie sind ein unschuldiger verurteilter Massenmörder, korrekt?"

„Ja...", Sirius war es deutlich anzusehen, dass er bei dieser Art von Fragen am Liebsten Reißaus genommen hätte, doch die Dunkelhaarige schien nur die Informationen von dem Betroffenen selbst bestätigt haben zu wollen.

Leise und unsicher sagte ein geknickter Remus: „Ich bin ein Werwolf", wofür er einen überraschten Blick von dem Mädchen erhielt.  
„Mister Lupin, ich bin die Letzte die Ihnen deshalb Vorwürfe machen wird,"

Remus blickte auf, und sah in die blauen Augen. Er suchte eine Spur von Ablehnung, doch vergeblich.

„Ich bin hier um Ihnen einen Job anzubieten, so wie Sie sind - nicht anders.", stellte das Mädchen klar.

Der Werwolf zögerte. „Sind Sie... sicher? Ich meine, wissen Sie, Werwölfe... sind gefährlich."

Aufmunternd lächelte Serena ihm zu: „Ich arbeite ausschließlich mit gefährlichen Kreaturen, Mister Lupin, und bei allem Respekt, Sie scheinen mir lammfromm zu sein."

„Jetzt ja, aber in meiner wölfischen Form..."

„Lupin!", ertönte die genervte Stimme Snape's, „Sie werden auch in Ihrer Werwolfsform ein Lämmchen sein, wenn Sie ihren Wolfsbanntrank zu sich nehmen!  
Wenn Sie es nicht vergessen..."

„Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich mich noch entschuldigen soll.. es war unverantwortlich und..."

„Moony, hör auf", Sirius schien dieses Thema mittlerweile leid, „es ist nichts passiert, du hast niemanden gebissen!"

„Die Gefahr war da, Black! Es war dumm und unverantwortlich den Banntrank einfach zu vergessen!", zischte Snape ungehalten, „DEIN Patensohn war dort draußen, wenn Lupin ihn geb..."

„Er hat ihn nicht gebissen!", schrie Black, „Es ist verdammt noch mal nichts passiert und wenn du Großnasenzombie dafür gesorgt hättest, dass Moony ihn nicht vergisst, wenn du deinen Mund gehalten hättest hätte..."

„RUHE!"  
Der Direktor brachte die Streithähne zum verstummen.  
„Es reicht, Severus, Sirius. An der Vergangenheit ist nichts zu ändern, wir müssen in die Zukunft sehen."

„Mister Black", schaltete sich nun auch Serena wieder ein, „Es ist nicht Professor Snapes Aufgabe, Mister Lupin hinterher zu laufen und für ihn die Verantwortung zu tragen!"  
Das Mädchen hob die Hand und brachte Sirius zum verstummen. „Sie müssen eines verstehen: Die höchste Pflicht eines Lehrers ist es, seine Schüler zu schützen, ein Werwolf ist nun mal ein gefährliches Geschöpf. Mister Lupin mag in seiner menschlichen Form Ihr Freund sein, doch wenn der Wolf von ihm Besitz ergreift, schläft ihr Vertrauter, das müssen Sie verstehen.  
Ich weiß er ist kein böser Mensch, ich laste ihm seinen Fluch nicht an, doch in seiner wölfischen Form zählen nur drei Dinge: Revier, Fressen, Überleben - nichts weiter.  
Der Wolf in ihm kennt weder Freund noch Feind, noch Schüler oder Kind, er weiß nur was seine Instinkte ihm sagen und er wird tun, was sie von ihm verlangen, egal was."

Betroffenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, Serena sah Remus mitfühlend an.  
„Albus hat mir die Tatsachen dargelegt und es tut mir leid das zu sagen, doch ich hätte reagiert wie Professor Snape. Die Schüler und deren Sicherheit haben Oberste Priorität."

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, „ich hätte auch nicht anders reagiert... Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, ich hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen sollen, hätte ich den Wolfsbann..."

Eine filigrane Hand legte sich auf die zitternde Hand des Werwolfs, er blickte auf und sah direkt in saphirblaue Augen: „Es ist okay, es ist passiert und unabänderlich. Ich weiß dass sie kein böser Mensch sind, sie wollen niemanden verletzen..."  
„Ich will helfen."  
„...und genau diese Chance biete ich Ihnen - Ihnen beiden."  
Mit durchdringendem Blick fixierte die Dunkelhaarige nun Sirius: „Ich bin eine Art... wie sagtest du, Albus? Auror?"  
Das Mädchen sah den Direktor fragend an, der nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte, aber nickte.

„Nun, es ist schwer die Aufgaben des Ordens zu umschreiben. Man nennt unsere Gruppe 'Custodis Opacum', die Hüter des Schattenreiches..."


End file.
